Scuttle Buddies
by Salaino
Summary: Rating For Language. Yu Yu Hakusho goes to hogwarts go Guard Harry Potter. Random Hilarious Fun Ensues. R


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters, much to my dismay, as I really really want Snape, Hiei, Kurama, and Demon Yusuke. I do, however, own the plot and Rayvn. Shem and Deneb are their own property, but for this story I am stealing them and their free will. I do have their permission and will for every character that isn't technically a Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter Character, but they will have no free will.

**Authors Notes**: This Chapter is dedicated to Shiggy, one of my absolute bestest Friends, for her help in making psychotically weird sayings that make my stories go perfectly together.

**Spoilers:** Set after chapter Black and The Order of the Phoenix. However for my psychotically twisted purposes not yet reveled I am ignoring some parts, (like Koenma isn't a fugitive and he has no binky. Also he is gonna hang out in teen form)

* * *

**Random Backwater Town in Wisconsin.**

"Rayvn! Rayvn where the fuck are you?" A short African-American girl yelled as she walked in the door with a large black eagle owl sitting calmly on her shoulder, nibbling on her short black hair.

"Shem is that you? You're home later than usual. Come on into the kitchen." Someone, Rayvn presumably, called back to her from the general direction of the kitchen.

Shem dropped her bag in the hallway and walked into the kitchen with the owl still on her shoulder.

"Rayvn, get your fucking bird off of me. You know I can't stand it when it lands on me," Shem said to her adopted mother and surveyed her. At about 36 she looked as though she was in her mid-twenties with long black hair that brushed the ground even though it was in a high ponytail. Combine that with her height of 6'2" and black eyes that sparkled and she looked like a college student rather than a mother with two kids.

Rayvn glanced over her shoulder, saw the owl and said, "Come here Risika. You were supposed to come to the back door." She then affectionately gave the owl a pat and removed the letter that it held in its beak. "Go play outside Risika. Shem, feel free to grab a snack. I'll be in my study."

With that Rayvn left to go to her study. That was one of the two rooms in the house that she had taught Shem and her own daughter Deneb magic. She had even made their wands.

Shem, standing in the kitchen heard her mother, the only one she had ever known at least, start to yell seemingly random things. Some of it was incoherent but she did understand some of the things like "What if the muggles had seen?!" "Damnit that old man has absolutely no sense," "Backwater town in Wisconsin" And loudest of all was "Doesn't he know that people would freak the fuck out if my daughter was seen with a Large Black eagle OWL on her shoulder!?" After that it got really quiet and it seemed as if Rayvn had finished yelling and Deneb's dad had been able to calm Rayvn down after all.

"Screw this," Shem muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

Shem grabbed the sandwich she had just made and went upstairs to annoy her sister. If she had stayed in the kitchen she might have seen Risika the owl go to Rayvn's study window and fly off again a few minutes later with a letter firmly grasped in its beak.

Meanwhile, Rayvn was attempting to think of a plausible reason as to why within twenty-four hours of receiving a letter via owl post she would be moving herself and her children to England, back home for Rayvn.

After about twenty minutes she realized that she had no choice but to tell them the truth. That she was a "legendary Guardian" and that she was needed in England. She then called her daughters down to her office.

Once they were sitting comfortably in her study, Rayvn took the time to survey her daughters. Shem, barely 16, was about 5'2"with very short black hair and brown eyes. She wore her typical outfit of micro mini skirt, halter-top, and high heeled boots. Deneb on the other hand seemed the opposite. At 16 ½, she was five-foot even with brown hair just past her shoulders and pure cinnamon colored eyes. She, like Shem, had a typical outfit although hers was more conservative. It consisted of jeans and a T-shirt.

While Rayvn was scrutinizing her children Deneb was talking. "Mum, What the hell is up. I could here you yelling even though I had my music up. Plus Shem said that Risika brought you a letter and that you called dad. "

"Yes it's true. I called your dad. We are going home. The letter that I got from Risika was telling me something that I needed to know. Do you guys remember reading about the two 'legendary guardians'? And you remember how they were around about 16 years ago but then vanished when Voldemort was 'vanquished'? Well your father and I were the legendary Guardians. And it turns out that the Voldemort actually has come back. Young Mr. Potter has been attempting to get rid of him every year since he started at Hogwarts. However he has, as of yet not vanquished him. So Professor Dumbledore has asked that I come and teach at Hogwarts. He was also said that I could bring you and that we have to meet up with the others the day after tomorrow in London. We, however, leave tomorrow. Any questions?" Rayvn had explained this as best she could but she still knew her over inquisitive daughters would want to know more. And she was right.

"Ok so we leave tomorrow? For how long? How do we know we can trust this 'Dumbledore' not to lead us into danger? And who the hell are we meeting? When does this school start? What is this school? Why are we leaving in the middle of June? And where are they from? Is this why you wanted us to learn Japanese and Spanish and Italian and Latin and Hindi and Chinese?"

Shem just nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes we leave tomorrow, tomorrow evening to be exact. We fly from here to Milwaukee and then to Chicago and then to London. As for Dumbledore, he is headmaster at Hogwarts, leader of the order of the phoenix, and he is my godfather so I know we can trust him. Just don't eat his lemon drops. The school starts September first, and it's Hogwarts. We are leaving in the middle of June because I have to train the others. And we are meeting the psychic Genkai and her students... well her heir and some others. She's just taking them to London and talking to me. They are from Japan. And yes that's why you learned all of those languages. You will be going to school with them so you might as well know their names and that stuff. First off is Yusuke Urameshi. He is the spirit Detective, Genkai's heir and an A-class demon, however he does have a S-class Demon form. Second is his best friend Kazuma Kuwabara. He is a human with unusually high spirit awareness and can create a spirit sword. Third is Suichi Minamino, also known as Youko Kurama. He is an A-class spirit fox. He cannot reach his demon form at all times. Very few people know who he really is. He has a unique gift with plants. Fourth is Hiei Jaganshi. He is also an A-class demon. He is half Koorime and half fire apparition. He has mastered the Darkness Technique. Fifth is Yukina. She is Hiei's twin sister. She is not aware of this fact and cannot know unless he chooses to tell her. Trust me you do not want to tell her, Hiei is a mind reader and will know and not hesitate to kill. Anyway she is an ice apparition and Kuwabara is totally in love with her. Hiei does not like this fact. She has very strong healing powers, and her tears make a very rare gem. Sixth is Botan. She is the ferryman for the river Styx. Also known as the grim reaper. She's not that grim and completely in love with Koenma. Koenma is King Yama's child and heir to the throne of Spirit world. Although he doesn't look it he is several hundred years old, exactly how many escapes my memory. Also some things that you two should know. Yusuke has a very short temper. He also has a spirit beast named Puu. Not sure if Puu is coming with him as he's huge but maybe. Kuwabara and Yusuke are known for getting into fights, which Yusuke always wins. Kurama and Hiei are lovers. (A/N Sorry big fan of Hiei/Kurama Don't kill me please.-) Hiei is addicted to sugar and caffeine and the effects of them on his system are about 10 times stronger than on a human. If you threaten Hiei's sister or Kurama, Hiei will not hesitate to kill you as he is very protective of them, Yukina especially. Kurama mostly takes care of himself. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke always have each other's back, at least they do now that Yusuke's demon form has showed up. Hiei prefers to use his katana and I can almost guarantee that it will be with him, probably in the space above his trunk. And I think that's the answers to your questions. Am I right?" When no one answered Rayvn she said, "Well go pack. Feel free to use magic. You are both over the age. Make sure all of your stuff fits into no more than two trunks each. I'll get the rest of the house packed up so that we can put it into a box and take it with."

As Shem and Deneb headed upstairs, Rayvn pulled out her wand and started shrinking stuff and putting it into the trunks on the floor.

* * *

**Spirit World, King Yama's Castle.**

"I have another Mission for you Yusuke. I'm sending you to England along with Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara. I will be going along also, in teenage form obviously." A young child, no more than a toddler really sat behind a desk, looking very important as he talked to the tall, black haired and browned eyed teenage boy wearing a green jump suit who stood in front of him, right next to his girlfriend Botan.

"What the Fuck do you mean your coming with us? And why are we going to England?!" Yusuke yelled at the toddler.

"I'm sure if you gave him a chance to explain himself he would, isn't that right Koenma, sir," Botan, a tall girl with bubble-gum pink eyes and Kimono and bright blue hair said to Yusuke as she casually slapped him upside the head like it was a common occurrence.

"Damnit! Don't fucking hit me!" Yusuke yelled in response to Botan. "And talk you damned toddler. Why the fuck are you sending us out of Japan!? You've never sent us out of the country, world yes but country, no. And you never put yourself in purposeful danger if you can avoid it. Remember the Dark Tournament and the Koenma-Tron 5000?"

"Shut up Yusuke. Anyway, we leave in two days, with Genkai taking us, as it would seem somewhat suspicious if seven teenagers took an International flight to England, with around 14 mostly empty trunks. Also she is taking us to meet with one of the two legendary guardians, Rayvn Salai, who will teach us the basics of what we need to know in order to fit in. You wont meet the other one until we get to the school. Yusuke pay attention and stop looking up my girlfriends skirt," Koenma snapped at the teen that was lifting Botan's skirt. Botan causally backhanded him again.

"Sorry I wanted to know what she wore under her kimono.. Anyway what did you mean by school? We're just going go make sure that this school is safe, right?" Yusuke questioned the toddler.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Koenma replied. He handed the teen five letters each with a different name on the front. "You need to give these letters to every one, they are your excuses for leaving the country for those of you with parents who worry. And they contain your passports. Any questions?"

"Yeah! Who the hell are we meeting up with? How old is she? Is she married? Does she have kids? Are they hot? Is she hot? What kind of school are we heading to?" Yusuke demanded of the toddler.

"As I already told you we are meeting up with Rayvn Salai. She is 36 but apparently looks to be about 23. She is, in fact, married quite happily. She is full demon. I wont tell you what kind though. She has one child of her own who has inherited her demon genes and one that she adopted. Their names are Deneb and Shem. As for if they are hot, how would I know? I've never seen them in my life. And the school is a school for magically gifted individuals. Rayvn herself is a master of potions and Defense against Dark arts. Apparently the h Headmaster and the Potions Professor requested her presence as the schools' DADA teacher for this year. Any thing else?" Koenma said. When Yusuke and Botan both shook their heads, he said to Botan with a wink, "Botan, please take him home. And hurry back. I have another assignment for you when you return. Don't forget your oar."

**Human World, Yusuke's Hometown.**

"See you in two days Yusuke. Don't forget to give everyone his or her letters. Also you had better give yours to your mother or else she will think you are dead again. For the second time." Botan called to Yusuke as she hopped onto the oar that was floating beside her and had brought her and Yusuke back to the human world from spirit world.

"Yeah, whatever," Yusuke said as he walked toward Kurama's house.

Once at Kurama's house he called Kuwabara and Yukina, who was staying at Genkai's Dojo. Then he turned to Kurama and said "Want to get Hiei from the tree outside your room or should I?"

"I'll get him. Do we have another mission?" The tall redheaded green-eyed boy said.

"Yeah but I'll explain once every one gets here." Yusuke muttered while staring at the parchment envelopes in his hands.

After about 20 minutes everyone had arrived. Yusuke then handed the letters out to their respective owners.

"We have another mission from the Assistant Fucking, oar up the ass, banana wearing prince dude. Apparently we get to go to England. And attend school. Some weird magical school with some these "Legendary guardian" peoples. Doesn't it just sound like fun. And I have you the best part. All of us are going, don't give me that Hiei I don't want to go either, plus Botan and Koenma! We leave in two days and we meet up with some 36 year old chick named Rayvn and her two kids who are about our age. And we hang with them for about two months then we hop a train and go to that fucking school" Yusuke told the group of people sitting around him.

"Do I get to take my kitten?" The tall orange haired boy sitting beside Yusuke said.

"I don't see why they wouldn't let you take Eikichi," A short blue hair, red-eyed girl in a pale blue Kimono said to Kuwabara.

"And why are we going?" The short, black haired, red-eyed boy who was sitting at the window asked.

"And I cannot go. If I go Shoiri would worry about me." Kurama told Yusuke.

"We all have to go, presumably the letters have an explanation."

At that point, Yusuke told them all to open their letters. Out fell three or four pages, depending on the person. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all had four pages while the others only had three pages. On close examination of Yusuke's letter it showed that two of them were from the school that they would be attending. This was the cover letter:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Mr. Urameshi,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second letter looked like this:

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

**Uniform**

_New Students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, sliver fastening)_

_Please note that all students clothes should have name tags._

**Other Equipment**

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

**Students may bring if they desire an owl OR a cat OR a toad**.

"Where the heck are we supposed to get all this junk?" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.

Hiei muttered just loud enough for Kurama to hear "Well we cant buy on the demon black market I'm guessing."

Kurama chuckled and remarked to Kuwabara "That is probably one of the reasons we are going to London."

"I have no freaking clue as to why we are going to London only that we leave in two days. So quit fucking asking me!" Yusuke shouted.

"Since we leave in two day's let's go get ready to go and meet at master Genkai's at 10a.m. " Yukina said in her quiet voice but everyone heard and agreed to meet up then.

* * *

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

"Harry you are receiving new guardians for your protection. You may have heard of them. They are called the "legendary guardians". They were on your History of Magic O.W.L." The old man in long blue robes with silver stars on them and hair so long he could tuck it into his belt sat down on Harry Potters bed at the Dursley's. His sparkling light blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles gazed over at the young man.

"What the hell do you mean your giving me more protection! I already have the Order of the Phoenix stalking me where ever I go! What do we need! A mini Freaking village joining them!" Harry, a short skinny black haired, green eyed, scarred foreheaded boy screamed at the old man who looked slightly taken back at the response he got from the young man.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Harry, but this is for your protection. As we cannot have the Order at school at all times I have arranged for some others to be around. As I said they are called "Legendary Guardians". This is only true of one of them. Her name is Rayvn and she is my god daughter. She will be this years DADA teacher. Coming with her are her own two children named Deneb and Shem. They will be sorted into houses and go to class like the rest of you. Also coming are seven students from Japan. Their names are Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Suichi Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi, Yukina Koorime, Botan and Koenma. They can take care of themselves and others so don't worry about that. You will meet them on September first. The order is picking you up to take you to the train." The old man tried to calm the boy down by telling him that he wasn't technically getting adults but students to watch over him.

It didn't have the desired effect as Harry snapped. "Excuse me sir, but I could have sworn you just said that you have STUDENTS looking over me? You might as well just hand me to Voldemort himself now!! Your going to get these kids killed just like Cedric and Sirius! Aren't you at all concerned about these kids!!!"

Dumbledore again tried to calm Harry down. "now Harry, listen to me. I care about every single person in that school, however everyone of these kids is a lot stronger than they appear. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." The old man stood up and removed a letter from a pocket in his robes. "Here you go, this just make this summer more bearable. You are expected at the Leaky Cauldron on the 25th of August. Owl me if anything happens regarding your scar."

With that there was a pop and he was gone leaving Harry staring at the letter that Dumbledore had given him. Deciding to just open the letter he did. It was from the ministry of magic, and said :

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I wish to extend my deepest apologies to you, for not believing you about You-Know-Who. Also after last years occurrences before the school term started I have deemed it best for you to be allowed to do magic from the time you read this letter. However, while you are allowed to do magic, you are not allowed to do it in front of the muggles you live with or any other muggles. If by chance a muggle does in fact see you using magic, then you are to owl the Ministry and a squad of memory reversals will show up erase their memory and be gone. Once again I extend my apologies and I hope you have a good term_

_Yours Sincerely_

Cornelius Fudge

_Mister Of Magic_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter and grinned. He could use magic. That was an unexpected delight. And he was getting a week of freedom in diagon alley before school started. Life wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
